


At the moment

by webofdreams89



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment, it was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4x11 at the dance. Paily drabble. Is also posted on my tumblr page. Enjoy!

Paige’s arms wrapped around Emily as the song died down, pulling her girlfriend’s body flush with her own. Sure, they’d been having problems lately but it was the most at peace either of them felt in weeks with A breathing down their necks and college no longer far in the mythical future. 

The tension eased in Emily’s shoulders when Paige laid a small kiss on her neck, her breath hot and lingering. Each of them sighed in relief because it was exactly what they both needed at the moment. That’s what their relationship had always been about.

Their problems weren’t gone after just one song at one dance. Stanford was still time zones away and Emily still didn’t have a clue what her future held. Maybe they wouldn’t be together next year, a possibility that really hurt. Maybe they wouldn’t last. Maybe they’d always just be eighteen to each other like the song said.

But at that moment - at that dance with Paige’s arms wrapped around Emily, who tilted her head back for a lingering kiss - at that moment it was enough.


End file.
